The Dot
' dsc_0079.jpg|The Dot, newly renovated dsc_0080.jpg|Inside The Dot TheDot.jpg|The old "The Dot" gggggf.png ' The Dot is a small café in Toronto. It is one of the top hangouts for the students at Degrassi Community School. The Dot was revealed to have a second floor, formerly for storage but has now been transformed into the teen club, Above the Dot. Name ﻿The name came from Degrassi.TV's website, back when it had message boards and locker pages. There was a message board topic simply titled "." (just a period, or dot). In that topic, Stephen Stohn would often post updates about filming. It was kept updated for years and was the most popular thread in the whole site.﻿ In the exterior's initial appearance (Pride (1)), the sign read "The Tee-Dot Grill". By its next appearance later in the season, the sign had been modified by painting over the small "the" and changing the first "e" in "Tee" to an "h" to make a full-size "The", thus "The Dot Grill". It remained this way until the 10th season remodel when the signage was changed to "the dot" in all lowercase letters.﻿ Notable Events Rick Murray's bullying Former Degrassi Community School student Rick Murray experienced extreme bullying at this very cafe. The bullying was done by Spinner Mason, Paige Michalchuk, Hazel Aden, Jimmy Brooks, and most notably Emma Nelson. Jay Hogart and Alex Nuñez bullied him in an alleyway behind The Dot, and Emma pushed him out the door. The bullying was not stopped, as they were getting "revenge" on Rick for putting Terri MacGregor into a coma. Rick intended to shoot Paige in The Dot, but after she apologized, he decided not to. His bullying is one of the things that led to the infamous school shooting at Degrassi Community School. The Dot Shooting Dot employees, Spinner Mason and Holly J. Sinclair, were held at gunpoint by a former Lakehurst High School named Chris. Spinner was shot in the process, although thanks to Holly J., his life was saved. The shooter was arrested directly after the shooting, and both Spinner and Holly J. survived, although Spinner had a broken arm. Above the Dot In Season 9, Peter Stone came up with the idea to open a teen club above the dot after he discovered the cafe had a second floor. He named the club "Above the Dot". Although Peter promised that it would be drug-free, it was reported that drugs were being sold there. Victoria also did meth in the club's bathroom. After that incident, they most likely cracked down, as there have been no more drug related incidents at the club. In Season 10, Degrassi Community School's hoedown throwdown was held there. In the episode LoveGame, Clare, Jake, Eli and others were at Above the Dot when Clare made a scene and yelled at Eli, questioning his love for her. The Dot Explosion Emma Nelson returned from her Re-Cycle bike tour looking for a job. She was in luck, as Spinner Mason was looking for a new waitress as former employee Holly J. Sinclair was off to New York City to participate in a TVM internship. Spinner hired Emma on a whim, which made her extremely happy, and Spinner told her not to use the sandwich maker. Later on, Manny Santos and Jay Hogart arrived and asked Emma to prepare them a hoagie. Although hesitant at first, she decided she would give it a go. Sadly this led to a fire, which led to an explosion, leaving The Dot in shambles. It was renovated over the summer, and according to the owner, it's "better than ever". Trivia *Holly J.'s birth mother, Dawn, was first seen at The Dot with her children. *The original Dot caught fire when Emma Nelson misused the sandwich maker. *Spinner Mason and Peter Stone managed The Dot and Above the Dot respectively. *On the Epitome Pictures set, The Dot is located right next to Degrassi Community School and across the street from the Novak family's store. *Maya Matlin and Zoë Rivas both took shelter in The Dot due to the storm in Thunderstruck. *Gamal is the owner. *There was a Pinball Machine in The Dot from season 3-9 before the remodel. The game is "Super Star" by Williams Electronics. (You can see it clearly in 904 Close To Me). Employees Current * Gamal (Owner) * Spinner Mason (Manager) * Tiny Bell Former * Eli Goldsworthy * Emma Nelson * Holly J. Sinclair * Leo Lauzon * Mark Fitzgerald * Paige Michalchuk * Peter Stone Category:Places Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class